Telling a Friend
by ChloeSullivan123
Summary: Clark asked Chloe to Formal, and now must tell Pete... Teasing ensues...C/C fluff (my first so PLEASE R&R!)


Disclaimer: I'm not making any money for this, I don't own any of these characters, but I wouldn't mind owning Clark... he's so cute.... What??? Oh yeah sorry the story...  
  
Romance: Chloe and Clark of course  
  
Point of View: Omniscient, but you'll hear mostly Chloe's thoughts.  
  
Info: Basically it's a piece of crap in which you hear about how Pete is told about Clark asking Chloe to the dance... I don't know why, I was bored, but I'll probably continue into what happens after "Tempest"  
  
Clark, Chloe and Pete sat in the Torch's office after school on Monday. Chloe, at the moment, was attempting to avoid eye contact with Pete as Clark recounted how he asked her to the spring formal. Chloe knew that if Pete saw the broad smile she had on her face she'd never hear the end of it, not that she was going to be let of easy anyway, as she had denied liking Clark to Pete since the beginning of their friendship. But then again, it's not everyday your crush asks you to be their date to the formal, therefore showing genuine interest in her *as a girl* not just pal Chloe, good ol' Chloe, ready to do some investigating, and spend countless hours finding information for the ever inquisitive Clark. Finally not just Clark's best friend.  
  
"So Clark," Pete started just as soon as he got over his fit of laughter. Clark had lowered his head with a bashful grin at the end of his story, which struck Pete as funny. Chloe groaned. Let the Clark-Chloe teasing begin, she thought. Pete's going to have a field day. She wondered who would be the first victim, or if Pete would find a clever way to "kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"My question to you is what gift will you be giving Chloe when you pick her up?" he asked. Chloe held herself back from going into a stereotypical sex role speech, asking him why she couldn't be the one to pick him up and give him a gift, as that could possible turn the "wrath of Pete" upon herself.  
  
"Yeah Clark," she joined in. Maybe if she joined in on picking on Clark she could keep Pete busy long enough so that inevitable teasing was delayed until Clark wasn't in the room. "What is it you are going to appease me with when you show up at my door step on that 'long awaited night", for some'?"  
  
"Exactly Clark, Chloe is used to receiving the best, do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Uh... I wish I could say I did Pete," Clark answered. The look he had on his face was that of general concern. He's so cute when he's na(ve, thought Chloe. Chloe giggled as she literally watched the wheels churning in Clark's head as he attempted to figure out what it was he was to give her. Careful Chloe, she reminded herself, if Pete see's you all giggly it will turn his attention to you. Clark looked at her with an unsure face. "Do you mean a corsage... Pete you're ruining the whole surprise you date with a corsage thing for me... Of course I'm going to have the though cliché date thing down."  
  
"Yes, yes Clark, but do you really think that's all? I mean, Chloe deserves the best! Think about it... what do you normally give a girl of Chloe's stature when taking her out? Chocolates, roses... diamonds..." he said as he ticked off the items on his hands. Chloe shook her head in agreement as he did.  
  
"Ha ha you guys," Clark said with a somewhat relieved look on his face.  
  
"Yes well I'm not a stereotypical, egotistical, materialist girl, though our apparently na(ve friend here gives me seemingly no credit for it," she said as she shot a jokingly dirty look at Pete. "I need just one thing that long awaited night." Tsk, tsk Chloe she thought to herself, I let that one slip.  
  
"Yes and what might that be... a limo?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"I don't need a limo, just as long as it's you taking me!" she said with a wide grin as she took his hand. Not a moment later Lana walked in.  
  
"Hi guys," she said with a smile. Her eyes then drifted down to the hands of Clark and Chloe, and her smile faded slightly. Being that Clark and Chloe were busy smiling at each other; Pete was the only one who took notice. "Well I just stopped by to drop off my article for the next addition of the Torch," she said as she held out a floppy diskette.  
  
"Oh great Lana," she said finally taking her eyes off of Clark. She reached out and grabbed it with her free hand and popped it into the Imac in front of her.  
  
"Well, I have to go; the people at the Talon tend to get testy if they don't get their afternoon coffee."  
  
"Ah the coffee dependent... my kind of people," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Well, bye."  
  
"Bye Lana," the three friends chorused.  
  
"That reminds me... I have chores I need to do," Clark said. "Besides, I just a distraction here."  
  
"Please, someone take this eye candy away!" Pete yelled out. Clark, ignoring Pete, grabbed his jacket, gave Chloe's hand a squeeze and turned for the door with a "bye".  
  
"Bye," they both said to his retreating back.  
  
"Ok, could we not prolong the wait for the teasing to ensue, or are do you prefer we sit here for another 10 minutes in silence while I avoid eye contact with you and you sit there with that smile on your face?" Chloe asked finally breaking the silence. Pete's smile only widened.  
  
"Whadda ya mean, Chloe? Me, the lowly Pete, tease you? I'd never dream of it..." he said casually. "Though I think a 'thank you Pete' wouldn't be misplaced here."  
  
"Oh yeah, how did you arrive at that conclusion?"  
  
"Who's the guy who clued in as to your liking of him? He liked you, Lana was just a distraction..."  
  
Chloe blushed, "Thank you Pete, despite my denials you were right."  
  
"Chloe it was obvious to everyone. Okay, maybe not everyone..."  
  
"Hey, so he isn't the most observant..."  
  
"Yeah, good-looking, and the whole farm boy charm thing was enough to win you over, huh?"  
  
"Eh..." She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't help it..." she smiled, "It's Clark, you know?"  
  
"Suuurrrrre...." Pete said as he rolled his eyes. His eyes then lit up, the unmistakable expression of his, meaning he'd just found the prefect thing to say.  
  
"I, uh, I need some coffee..." Chloe said as she swiftly grabbed her coat, bag and made her way out of the Torch office.  
  
"Fine! Sure! Retreat back to you coffee loving fiends! I'm not done with you yet!" he yelled to her from the Torch's doorway. 


End file.
